The International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) is the global standard for wireless communications of the third generation (3G), defined by a set of interdependent recommendations of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). As one proposal towards this standard, there is CDMA2000 as the interim standard'95 (IS-95) successor. However, CDMA2000 (which is also known as “1x”) does not meet the 2 Mbps data rates as required by IMT-2000.
Accordingly, a data optimized (DO) evolution (EV) of the CDMA2000 (1x) has been proposed, which is called 1xEV-DO.
Currently, there are two revisions available, which are named Rev-0 and Rev-A. In 1xEV-DO Rev-0, the access network transmits a signal to one access terminal at one time. In 1xEV-DO Rev-A, a multi-user packet transmission was introduced. The purpose thereof is to improve the packing efficiency by transmitting multiple packets to one or multiple users at one time. The standard 1xEV-DO Rev-A is described in document C25-20040527-001: “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification (TIA-856-A)” of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2).
However, it is presently not defined anywhere how to perform a multi-user packet operation for the 1xEV-DO system.